


Prime Amazon

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bisexual Dean, Blow Jobs, Comic-Con, Concerned Sam Winchester, Cosplay, Crossdressing Castiel, Grey-Asexual Castiel, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, angel lore, implied naked butts, more tags as the story develops, nonexplicit though, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: "sam and charlie force dean to con where cas is crossplaying. dean: *flirty flirty* cas: 'surprise imma dude' dean: 'you’re even hotter now; lets bang'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic on the way to my very first convention in 2014. It probably won't be more than a few chapters. The rating is only theoretical with this chapter.  
> Also,
> 
> # I HAVE MISSED YOU.
> 
> I've been sick and traveling for the last month, but now I'm back in the game.

Dean couldn’t believe Sam and Charlie had talked him into this. He just wasn’t convention people. Sure, he loved Star Trek with all his cold, dead heart, but he’d always felt like cons were something super hardcore obsessed people did. This wasn’t even a Trek convention, so what was he doing?

He glanced down at the outfit he was wearing and remembered. _Right_ , he thought. _They lured me in with costumes._ He’d only gotten to cosplay once before, when they were LARPing – although, he supposed he and Sam technically cosplayed all the time, as FBI agents and various other agents, but it was hardly the same.

Today, though, he was dressed like the Prince of Persia and he felt like a badass. It was stupid. He slew monsters on a daily basis, so he was already badass, but strapping on swords made it feel so much cooler, somehow. More like a fantasy than real life. He certainly didn’t mind that.

They were waiting for him downstairs, so he took a deep breath and headed out of the room. On his way down to the lobby, he started to relax, since nearly every person he saw stopped to tell him how good his costume looked. He’d have to tell Charlie how great she had done. Not that he hadn’t helped, but she did the bulk of it. He just took care of the details.

He figured it would be easy to find his giant brother in the crowd and he was not wrong. As he made his way through the crowd, though, his nerves started coming back full force. There were just too many people. His instincts told him any number of them could be demons, weres, vamps or shifters. At least a quarter of them were _dressed_ like those things, so what better place to hide?

He was glad not to have a collar choking him right now because he already felt stifled. He greeted Charlie and Sam, as the anxiety buzzed under his skin. He could see that Sam was on edge, as well, though not nearly to the extent he himself was.

“So what do you want to do first? The next panel I wanna see doesn’t start for 2 hours, but there’s plenty of other stuff if you guys wanna check out other panels or whatever,” Charlie said.

“Can we find the bar?” Dean asked.

“Dean,” Sam snipped with a judgmental pinched face.

“What? This place is crawling with people and I need to relax,” Dean defended.

“You’re self-medicating, Dean,” Sam complained.

“No shit, Samlock. I want a beer to take my anxiety from a roar down to a whisper. You really think that’s any different than somebody else popping a Xanex for the same reason?”

Sam still frowned, but it had lessened and he didn’t argue.

“The bar’s this way,” Charlie said cheerily, as if the minor argument hadn’t happened.

“I’m gonna stay here and look around,” Sam told them. “Maybe catch a talk. I’ll have my phone if you need me.”

“Suit yourself,” Dean said. “You coming, Red?”

“Actually, if you don’t mind, I see a Witchblade cosplayer I need to get to know better,” Charlie said with a grin.

Dean laughed. “Knock yourself out, girl. Gonna have a beer and we’ll meet back here later?”

“Works for me!” she called over her shoulder, already heading toward the scantily clad girl across the room.

Since he knew the basic direction of the bar, he figured he could find it easily enough. He headed down the hallway Charlie had indicated and soon enough came along to an unassuming little bar with only a handful of patrons in it. He strode up to a stool and asked the bartender for a beer.

He wasn’t the kind interested in small talk, walking away before Dean had even finished speaking. Whatever, he wasn’t here to have more social interaction, right? The guy brought his beer over and Dean spun on the stool slightly as he sipped it, scoping the room. His movement – and his heartbeat – was arrested by the sight of the profile of a Xena cosplayer standing across the room.

She was Xena-tall, with a muscular build. She was tilted so that he could see she had slightly slimmer hips than Xena, but her ass filled out the skirt nicely. He thought the hair was probably a wig, but it was a nice one. The outfit looked really well made. He wondered if the woman had bought it or made it herself.

Then Xena apparently sensed his gaze because her head turned toward him and he was speared by twin beams of blue. An eyebrow cocked up, but Dean just grinned and gave her a thumbs up sign.

“Costume’s awesome,” he told her. “You make it yourself?”

“Thank you. And yes.” She spoke softly and carefully, like she was trying to mimic Xena in sound as well as sight. It lent a husky quality to her voice that upped the hotness another notch.

Dean nodded at the mostly empty glass in her hand. “Can I buy you another drink?”

She made a small frown and walked over. Dean wasn’t sure what to expect when she leaned over, but it was not a gravel bass voice saying, “You should know that I am not really a female.”

Dean looked the guy up and down and whistled. “Damn,” he said. “Why does that make you even hotter?”

Guy-Xena ducked his head and blushed slightly, not saying anything.

Sensing the guy was uncomfortable, Dean told him. “Hey, if you’re not into dudes, that’s cool. I’ll still buy you a drink and you can drink it over there. A costume that good deserves a drink, though, man.”

“I’m…I will sit with you to drink it.”

“Yeah?” Dean said, perking up again. “Cool. I’m Dean, by the way.” He held out his hand as he said it.

“Cas,” guy-Xena told him, shaking the extended hand firmly. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.

“Nice to meet you, too, Cas.” He signaled the bartender to refill Cas’ drink. “So you’re a big Xena fan?”

“Not particularly, though I like her as a character. It was suggested to me as someone that fit both my physique and the color of my hair and eyes.” He picked up his drink as the bartender set it down and took a small sip.

“Well, it was a good choice. Not a big Xena-phile myself, either, but who doesn’t like kickass Amazon women, am I right?” Dean asked with a grin as he drank the rest of his beer. “I think it’s cool you’re crossplaying. Nobody’s giving you any flack are they?”

“My brother warned me I might get undue attention, but so far no one has been unpleasant when I explained that I was male.” Cas broke eye contact and stared at the napkin under his drink. “You are the first whose interest continued, however.”

“Really. Well, that’s just because I’m more awesome than everyone else.” He smirked as he indicated to the bartender that he wanted another beer.

Cas smiled slightly and took another drink as the bartender put Dean’s new mug down. “I think perhaps your lack of sexual preference was also a factor.”

Dean snorted into the head of his fresh beer. “Yeah, that could be it, too.” He wiped his mouth after sipping the frothy drink. “So, how about you? You never said. Do you, uh, have a preference? Or are you just drinking with me to be nice?”

“My answer is different than if you’d asked me earlier today, I think,” Cas said slowly.

Dean laughed slightly. “Okay. How’s that work?” he asked, hefting the mug to his lips again, only to drop it from his mouth when Cas answered.

“I didn’t prefer either one. Now I think I prefer you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I didn’t prefer either one. Now I think I prefer you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, this whole time, one of the reasons I hadn't started posting this, even though I wrote it back in fall of 2014 was that I thought I remembered writing a second chapter, possibly a third, but my file ended just after the end of the chapter I'd already posted. And I couldn't find another file. So I finally decided I'd just write a new ending, maybe try to remember how I'd written it the first time. Then tonight, as I was sitting down trying to do just that, I realized, that, yes, I had _definitely_ written more to the story because I remembered a very specific plot point. I mentioned this to mahbbys, who nodded and said yes, that was definitely the case. However, she recalled, as I did not, that I had not written that part on my laptop, but rather on my phone, so instead of a file it was in emails.  
>  **TL;DR: this sucker has two ready-made chapters that I found tonight instead of having to write! WOOHOO!**  
>  ~~PS Hey Dimps, how's that resolution to write shorter opening notes going? Fuck you, Dimps, I do what I want.~~

Dean blinked. “Yeah?” he asked breathlessly, unsure why the air was now so electrically charged and thick. 

“Yes. I find you very pleasant to look at. Previously, people were no more appealing to me sexually than paintings, but you are… different.” He was squinting at Dean in a way that made it seem as though he was mildly offended by the new emotions.

Dean couldn’t help a nervous laugh at the expression. “Sorry?”

“Please don’t apologize. I’m afraid it will only make you more attractive,” Cas told him with a small smirk and feigned resignation in his voice.

“I dunno,” Dean told him, grinning widely now. “I’m pretty attractive already.”

Cas’ eyes crinkled, but otherwise, he hid his amusement well. “And so incredibly modest, as well.” He finished his new drink rather quickly. “Do you have your own room or would you rather we used mine?”

Dean was pretty sure his heart had just escaped his body, washed out on a wave of pure adrenaline. Because of all the ways he had imagined this day might go, this was not one of them. A super hot Amazon cross-player inviting him for afternoon sex had not been on the itinerary, but he was more than happy to sign up for that particular convention event.

“Yours,” he managed to croak out as he finished the rest of his beer in a hurry. He slapped some bills on the bar and gestured for Cas to lead the way.

They rushed to the hallway that led to the elevators to the rooms, only for Dean to be momentarily cock-blocked by the slowest elevators in existence. When the light for up finally came on, they got on with several other people and then the contraption made its lazy way up the 18 floors to where Cas’ room was apparently located. Dean was proud of himself for managing to keep his hands off the hot brunet through all of that time, when he was privy to the excellent view that was Cas’ back, legs and backside in that warrior princess skirt.

“It’s just down this way,” Cas told him, voice rumbling even deeper than before. They made quick work of the remaining few yards and then Cas was letting them inside the room.

Or, rather, he was trying to. Instead, he opened the door and immediately walked back out slamming it behind him.

“My brother… I did not need to see that. Is your room free?”

“Uh, it is, but I’m sharing with my brother too.”

“Can you let him know the room is occupied?”

“Yeah, I can text him when we get there. Come on, we gotta go down a few floors.”

Dean led them back to the thankfully-empty elevators. They only had to go down to floor thirteen this time, so the trip only took a few minutes. As close together as they stood and as strong as his attraction to Cas was, Dean was itching to touch. When the doors opened, he tried not to run, dragging Cas behind him. Instead, he calmly stepped out and let Cas trail behind him.

They finally reached the room and Dean slid the keycard home. No sooner had Dean stepped in than Cas shut the door and had Dean backed up against it. Only then did Dean realize that Cas was much more solidly built than he himself was - and Dean wasn’t exactly a lightweight. Cas was thick and solid from head to toe, except for his wrists and ankles. Dean hope that translated to his dick, but at this point, that would really just be a bonus.

Cas was acres of tan skin and rippling muscles and all 200 lbs or so was currently pressing Dean into the door while those fat, pink lips were crushed to Dean’s own. His tongue slipped out tentatively, almost shyly. Once Dean allowed it into his mouth, however, all hesitation ceased. Cas went from shy to plundering in a nanosecond, laying claim to all that lay beyond Dean’s lips.

“Fuck,” Dean groaned as they pulled back for a moment of ragged panting.

Cas just sort of growled and ripped off his wig before coming back forward again. Dean had the impression of ridiculously messy dark hair before his eyes slid shut again and Cas once again sealed his mouth.

Then Cas’ hands started to move and, yeah, those hands were _big_. Dean had pretty large shoulders, but Cas’ hands easily covered them. One wrapped around the back of his head and held him in place, but the other began to roam free over as much of Dean as it could reach. Since neither of them was wearing much in the way of clothing, this was escalating more quickly than Dean was used to, but he had no plans to call a halt. There was no part of him that was not 100% on board with what was happening.

When they broke the kiss again, Dean slid to his knees, curiously aroused by the idea of giving Cas a blowjob while he was still in the skirt. He let out a rather ridiculous noise of pleasure when he discovered that Cas had deemed it unnecessary to wear underwear with his costume.

He took his time, tasting and teasing with tongue and lips and fingers. He reveled in the gasps and breathy sounds he earned with his ministrations.The head of Cas’ cock slipped just past where it was comfortable and Dean swallowed automatically, earning another groan from Cas, as deep and throaty as the blowjob itself.

He teased Cas’ hole with a finger, without any intention of breaching it. He skimmed his fingertip across it and that was one sensation to many for Cas. He came in hot, wet spurts on the back of Dean’s tongue and throat. Dean swallowed it down and continued his movements until Cas jerked backwards from sensitivity.

The thicker, tanner man dropped down to his own knees in exhaustion, gripping the back of Dean’s head and drawing him into a mind-numbing kiss. Dean was achingly hard himself now and hoped fervently that Cas was going to do something about it, but at the moment, the kiss consumed everything else. It drew his world down to one tiny point and held it there, concentrating his attention on tongue, lips and the hands gripping his face.

“Dean,” Cas groaned out in a wrecked voice. “I’ve never...I want to do something for you, but you’ll have to help me. Tell me what to do.”

Fuck that was hot. How did this guy keep getting hotter? How was that fair? Dean somehow found his voice. “Let me get up onto the bed,” he rasped.

Cas helped him up and then removed his vest for him. When he saw Dean’s chest, however, he froze for a moment. Dean followed his eyes and realized Cas was transfixed by his tattoo. Dean gave him a confused face, not enough oxygen currently in his brain to make the connection between hunter tattoo and supernatural creature. If he had, he might have jumped up and run out. Instead, he just blinked and tried to get those huge hands back on him.

“Cas? Come on, it’s just a little bit of ink. _Touch_ me,” Dean practically whined.

“Dean, you’re...you’re a hunter.”

The connection finally made, Dean felt ice water sluice through him where hot blood had just been. Cas wasn’t human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please come love on me. I needs it. *schmoops everyone soundly* ♥♥♥


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas wasn’t human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *boops your nose*  
> So, it has been brought to my attention that I spilled some plot on your smuts last chapter. How irresponsible of me. Sadly, it has spilled over into this chapter as well. Don't worry. It won't last long.

It explained a lot. Dean felt sick. What the hell had he just sucked off? “ _Shit_ ,” he swore. “What are you, then? Vamp? Nah, you’re too hot for that. Shifter? Demon?” His eyes and tone grew colder and harder with each word.

“Angel,” Cas breathed, crushing disappointment in every line of his face.

“You - what? Those don’t exist -”

“We _do_ , Dean. We’ve kept ourselves hidden, for obvious reasons. The first few of us to show ourselves were slaughtered by hunters.” Cas slid down and sat on the floor, looking dejected and resigned. He sighed heavily. “Will you kill me now?”

“ _What_?” Dean asked sharply. “No! Hey, Cas, look, I don’t know what happened when you guys got here or why your ancestors got killed, but if you’ve stayed a secret, that means you haven’t been killing people, right?”

“Of course not,” Cas bit out angrily.

“Then I’m not gonna start taking any of you out. I only kill things that kill.” He scrubbed a hand heavily down his face. “And I prefer not to kill anybody I’ve kissed, anyway.”

Cas smirked at that and Dean felt himself relax a little bit. “That seems a good life philosophy.”

Dean snorted lightly. “Right?” He sighed. “An angel, huh? Wow. I really thought you guys were like unicorns. You know, a nice but empty myth.” Then something occurred to him and he frowned. “Why’d you tell me? I mean, you guys have been hiding all this time, why tell me what you were? You coulda claimed to be something else or, I don’t know, just said you didn’t like hunters.”

Cas looked uncomfortable. He cleared his throat. “I’ve never been...intimate with anyone. If I had trusted you and it turned out you would kill angels, I’d rather have died for the truth than have had to keep living with the knowledge that I’d allowed such intimacy with someone capable of such hateful things.”

Dean thought about that for a moment, then nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I get that. If you’d have been a vamp or something...I dunno how I would have lived with that.” He looked Cas over as they sat there in awkward silence. Without thinking, he asked, “Are the rest of the angels as hot as you?”

Cas smirked. “No.”

“Huh. That’s too bad.” Dean continued to look Cas over, his erection still not quite gone. He licked his lips. “I hope the, uh, intimacy? Was everything you hoped.”

“I assure you, it was better,” Cas told him, with a sudden gleam in his eye. He sat up on his knees. “It’s a shame I did not get to reciprocate.”

Dean gulped, which he hadn’t even realized was a thing that happened outside cartoons until he was doing it. Because Cas was still 11 kinds of hot and he was suddenly closer and there was a definite intent on his face and Dean’s cock was all too happy to spring back to life at the proximity to that hotness.

“Yeah, shame,” Dean squeaked out, beyond caring how ridiculous he sounded.

“I mean, I suppose, if you were interested, I could still give it a try?” There was a feigned look of nonchalance on his face, but Dean could read beneath it. Cas still wanted him, hunter or not, even though he’d already gotten his own.

A stronger man might have resisted. Dean found he was ok being weak, for once. “If, you know, you want to,” he offered with a similar false display of casual indifference.

Without another word, Cas was crashing into him again, lips first, those hands wrapped around his jaws and ears and head. Cas’ tongue was as thick as the rest of him and Dean was quickly becoming addicted to the feel of it in his mouth. The idea of having it on him in other places was electrifying and he moaned lightly into the kiss.

Dean kicked off his boots as Cas’ hands roamed downward to his waist, untying the scarf there and tugging at the loose breeches he wore beneath. If he wasn’t mistaken, Cas was already hard again against his thigh and Dean found that only turned him on more. He reflected that angel stamina - and recovery time - must be better than a human’s and Dean certainly didn’t mind that side benefit.

Then that huge hand was wrapped around Dean’s cock and he wasn’t thinking much of anything. Cas was kissing him again then.

“Tell me what to do now, Dean. What do you want me to do to you?”

Cas bent his head down and got closer to Dean’s cock with his mouth. Dean could feel the heat from the angel’s face and his breath quickened as he tried to form coherent thoughts.

“Use...your tongue. Get it wet so...your lips slide over,” Dean gasped out as Cas’ hand worked slowly up and down.

Cas quickly obeyed, the soft, wet rasp of his tongue almost enough to send Dean into an orgasm immediately. He gasped and whined at the sensations and Cas continued licking, like he had only one purpose in existence.

“Ok, ok,” Dean breathed an octave higher than normal when it all became too much. “Now, um, slip the head into your - holy _fuck_ , Cas!” Dean exclaimed when Cas followed the instruction before he’d given it.

After that, Dean didn’t really have to explain anything, but he still got out a few words of encouragement here and there. “Yeah, now just...yeah suck it like that...just, fuck yeah, ‘s perfect, Cas. It’s - _fuck_ \- that’s good, that’s so _good_ , Cas, shit!” Cas meanwhile was learning the subtle art of sucking and licking and stroking all at the same time, head bobbing, mouth squeezing and releasing, hand helping when necessary. Without Dean’s prompting, Cas discovered that Dean enjoyed a nice scrotal massage during a blowjob, too.

When Cas moaned around his cock, though, Dean glanced down to see those plush pink lips wrapped around the base of him and those blue eyes staring up at him through heavily lidded lashes and he cried out, coming before he was ready for any of it to stop. Cas managed to get all but the last shot in his mouth. The last one caught him in the cheek. Dean wiped it up with his thumb and before he could do anything else, Cas turned his head and sucked the thumb into his mouth.

Dean’s spent dick twitched bravely, but it would not be standing again anytime soon. Cas’ cock on the other hand had made a full recovery and he was obviously ready to go another round. Dean took him in hand and kissed Cas as he stroked for a minute.

“What do you want this time, Cas? Huh? Handjob? Another blowjob? Or do you wanna work me open and fuck me this time?”

At this last suggestion, those blue eyes darkened to almost completely black and Dean’s mouth went dry. He’d already come - and what an orgasm it had been - but still he wanted Cas inside him. It had been a while, but he was reasonably sure it was going to be different than it had ever been with anyone else. Everything already was.

“I don’t,” Cas grunted out as Dean’s hand continued to move. “I don’t know what to -”

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll talk you through it. Or,” he added, unsure of when he’d become so bold, “I can just do it myself and you can watch so you’ll know next time.”

Cas’ eyes widened and he nodded, eagerly. “Yes. Show me.”

So Dean got the lube from his bag and worked himself open, as those blue eyes avidly took in the whole show. To his surprise, the attention - combined with the fingering he was giving himself - was helping his cock wake up sooner than expected. It had been a little while, but not the half hour minimum he generally needed these days. When he was ready, he slicked up Cas’ cock - earning wide eyes and a breathy moan from the tan Adonis before him.

Then Cas was sliding inside him and Dean knew he’d been right. It wasn’t like anything else. The unwavering stare, the large, hot hands on his hip and shoulder, the searing heat of that proportionally large cock against his hole - all of those were different. Still, that wasn’t what made this a new experience. It wasn’t even that Cas was an angel, though Dean couldn’t help but remember that, too. It was just that he’d never felt this level of attraction for anyone, male or female.

 _Cas_ was different, not just the sex.

Every touch felt better, even kiss more mind-blowing, every caress more intense. Dean just felt so good all over that when Cas slid inside him and wrapped a hand around his freshly hard cock, his brain whited out for a second. It was too much and he couldn’t process how good it all was.

“ _Cas_ ,” he whined as the angel bottomed out.

“Dean,” Cas breathed. He gathered Dean close as he rocked into him, instinct guiding him without need of Dean’s instructions.

Still, Dean coaxed him on, making suggestions on speed and roughness that Cas sometimes took and sometimes chose to ignore. Within a few minutes, Dean was an incoherent, needy mess again. Dean was surprised at himself. He loved sex, but he never begged for it like this. He was certainly begging now. And whining. And generally feeling like a needy slut who couldn’t get enough.

He and Cas were both getting off on it in a huge way, though, so Dean didn’t mind a bit.

Cas’ face was thunderous and possessive as he thrust into Dean’s ass again and again, hitting that perfect spot more times than he didn’t. When Dean was close again, Cas slowed down, dragging it out. This may have been the angel’s first time with a guy, but he was a fast fucking learner, Dean thought.

“I am close to orgasm, Dean, but I want to watch you first,” Cas rasped out gruffly.

“Fuck, how is that hot?” Dean lamented, orgasm building low in his belly. “Need a little more, Cas. Faster or harder or something.”

Cas leaned down close, altering the angle just a bit. Then he proceeded to slam into Dean with both force and speed, hip bones snapping painfully into Dean’s cheeks. A few more similar thrusts and Dean seemed to explode. It stole his breath and caused his body to contract in on itself. It was on the edge of too much, but he rode it out, enjoying every possible second, as blue eyes raked over him in awe.

“You are beautiful, Dean. So beautiful…” Cas whispered as his own orgasm continued to build. It rung another shudder from Dean and he must have clenched down on Cas’ cock because suddenly the angel was coming, too. Deep gravelly groans were ripped from Cas’ throat as pleasure swept through him. Dean could feel the spasms deep inside and it woke something primal in him, made him want to drag Cas even deeper.

When Cas pulled out, he almost slipped to the floor, but Dean grabbed him and helped him lift himself onto the bed. Then Dean drew him close and wrapped him up next to him tightly.

“If we do this again,” Cas said quietly, “I would like to be on the receiving end next time. It seemed very pleasurable.”

Dean laughed against his shoulder. “Yes to all questions.” He nipped at Cas’ ear. “We _are_ doing this again and you _can_ be on the bottom and it is _very_ freaking pleasurable.”

Before Dean could get too comfortable, though, his phone started buzzing. “Shit, where are my pants?” he asked, half sitting up.

Cas got off the bed and brought him the phone. Dean groaned when he saw the text from Sam.

**> On my way up to the room. Where are you?**

Dean fumbled quickly with the letter keys, hoping Sam would get his text before he reached the room.

**< In the room. Met someone. Don’t come up?**

Unfortunately, he heard Sam get his text message just before he heard the key card in the lock and he just had time to fling the comforter over himself and Cas before his brother walked into the room. By some miracle, however, Sam had opted to read the message as he walked through the door, so he promptly walked right back out without looking. Not without cursing his brother both out loud and via text, however.

**> You’re a dick. How long till I can come back? Are they staying the night?**

**< I’m adorable. Just long enough for us to nap and get dressed. **

**< I’d like him to stay, but I don’t know.**

**> You like him, then? Guess I can’t be mad if you like him. Later.**

Dean smiled. His brother really was pretty awesome. “So,” he said, pulling Cas back against him. “Nap and then shower?”

Cas’ only response was to burrow closer with a small, sleepy grunt. Dean smiled and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pinches your cheeks* How're my favorite lovelies this evening, hm? Tell me all about it. ♥♥♥


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the family was never easy, was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? You're surprised to see an update? Pfft. It's only been a year and a half since I last posted. *cough*  
>  ~~Thanks, Yami. Sorry, Yami.~~

When Dean woke up, his right arm was asleep and his left arm was trapped under something heavy and hot. There was cool hair tickling his nose and hot breath tickling his chest. Dragging his eyes open brought him back to consciousness and he took in Cas, with whom he was completely entangled. His left arm was trapped by Cas’s arm and his right by Cas’s body. The angel continued sleeping sounding, unaware of Dean’s scrutiny.

Dean knew this would ordinarily be the moment when he might panic. He didn’t normally stay with people after the sex was over. At least, not for anything other than another round. But he knew he wanted Cas to stay. And he was pretty sure Cas felt the same.

There was also the issue of the whole supernatural being thing, but Dean was feeling relatively chill about that too. He wasn’t sure what it was about Cas, exactly (aside from his unbelievable hotness), but he liked it. Liked _Cas_. A lot.

Still, his arm wasn’t going to wake up until he moved it, so he needed to extricate himself from the pretty angel. When he tried to gently pull it back, Cas grumbled and clutched him tighter.

“Dude, I can’t feel anything but pins and needles. You gotta give me my arm back, man.”

Cas let out a noise that was something like a growl, but he released Dean’s arm from his grip. Dean grinned and kissed him on the forehead, surprising them both. Cas gave him a shy sleepy smile that Dean wanted to keep forever.

“Time to get up?” Cas asked.

“Or not,” Dean said, leaning down to kiss him.

His stomach chose that exact moment to gurgle its displeasure at not having been fed in the last several hours.

“We should get you some food,” Cas said with an indulgent smile.

“Yeah, I guess we should.”

Dean heaved a sigh and got out of bed, closely followed by Cas.

“Your brother will want to come back to the room anyway, right?”

“Oh. Yeah. Probably. Let me tell him we’re having lunch, one sec.”

Dean pulled out his phone and tapped out a couple of quick messages to his brother, while Cas got dressed and put his wig back in place.

**< Sammy, we’re gonna go get some lunch**

**< The room is yours**

**> Charlie and I were about to eat too**

**> You two should join us :)**

Dean debated it for a second before turning to Cas. “You wanna meet my brother and my best friend?”

“I—yes, I would like that very much.”

“Cool,” Dean said, determined not to make a big deal out of it. “What are you in the mood for for lunch?”

“Oh, I don’t eat. I mean, I can, but I don’t require it.” At Dean’s shocked look, he added, “I usually don’t require much sleep either, but certain physical activities are... depleting.” He gave a grin that spelled trouble for Dean later.

“Well, then. You should probably eat something. Help with the... depletion.”

Down in the lobby, it was easy enough to find the giant with the blowout next to the tiny person with the flaming red hair. Dean laughed at the picture they made and dragged Cas along toward them.

“Sam, Charlie. This is Cas. Cas, Sam and Charlie.”

“Hey, _Cas_ ,” Charlie said with a grin, dragging out the name. “Xena, huh? Nice.” She gave Dean a look over Cas’s head which said, “I might be a lesbian, but even I know this man is super hot. And not even because he’s dressed like a hot chick.”

“Hello, Charlie. It’s a pleasure.”

“Hi, Cas. Nice to meet you.” Sam was all dorky smiles and stupid hair as usual.

“All right, enough small talk. I’m starving. Let’s eat.”

Dean took Cas’s hand and walked them toward the direction he thought the restaurant was in. He pretended not to see the look Charlie and Sam shared over the hand-holding. He also pretended not to see the small, pleased smile on Cas’s face.

“Hey!” said a stage whisper from behind them. “You know that’s a dude, right?”

Dean whipped around to glare at the short, sandy-haired man behind him. “Yeah, I kind a figured it out when he had his dick in—”

“ _Shut up, Dean!_ ” Sam yelped at the same time Cas said, “Gabriel, will you shut up?”

Then Cas sighed and said, “Dean, Sam, Charlie—this is my idiotic brother Gabriel. He was just leaving.”

Gabriel grinned up at Sam in a way Dean absolutely did _not_ like and then said, “Whoa, there, Castle on a Cloud. Not so fast. This one’s a cutie. Maybe I want one too.”

“Okay, first off, _gross_ ,” Dean said. “And second, I need food, before I punch you in the face. So if you’re going to lunch with us, then hurry the fuck up.” So saying, he started walking toward the restaurant again.

Cas quickly caught up and took his hand again. The others fell in step behind them.

“So, I thought you weren’t into anyone before me?” Dean asked.

“I wasn’t.”

“Your brother didn’t seem very surprised to find you holding hands with me.”

“We’ve communicated since I met you.”

Dean frowned. “When?”

“We can communicate telepathically, when necessary. After I opened the door to my hotel room, we had words. And I let him know I was going to lunch with you and your family.”

“Oh.”

Lunch went better than he expected. Gabriel was actually funny when he decided to be charming instead of obnoxious. Sam and Cas had a lot in common and contented themselves with a long conversation about bees. Charlie was loving being able to tease Dean about Cas, so Dean tried to change the subject.

“So what happened with Witchblade, huh?”

Charlie made a face. “She used the words ‘I don’t consider myself a feminist’ to my face.” The disgusted look intensified. “Ugh. Like, how gross can you be? Hot girls should not be allowed to be that stupid.”

“I’ll second that.”

“So what are your intentions toward my brother, Dean-o?” Gabriel asked.

Almost immediately, Sam let out a yelp and glared at Gabriel. He made a show of angrily removing Gabriel’s hand from his lap and slapping it onto the table.

“You’re _not_. My _type_ ,” Sam growled.

“Well, what is your type?” Gabriel asked, evenly.

Sam looked surprised by the question. “I don’t, um. It’s just... not you.”

“So, it’s not that he’s a dude?” Dean asked, curious and more than happy to rib the hell out of his brother if he wasn’t 100% straight. “Interesting.”

“That’s not—I didn’t—”

“You know, angels are genderless, technically—” Gabriel said, only to look up when he realized his statement had been met with complete silence.

“Dean,” Sam said quietly. “What the hell is he talking about?”

Dean sighed heavily and pushed his plate away. “Not here. Let’s take this up to the room.” He signaled for the waiter and got the check.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # *SCHMOOPS TO INFINITY* ♥


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have finally reached the end! Sorry it's taken me so long. Lots of things happening both good and bad.   
> ~~Pro: Writing a TV show (don't get excited, it's not been picked up yet, but I'll keep you posted). Con: The person I did a sponsored Random Act for last month is now in a coma and the prognosis is uncertain. Pro: I've been working on making The Bee and the Tree into an actual, illustrated book. Con: ... You didn't come here to listen to me whine.~~   
>  On to the Destiel!

“Whoa! Angels are _real_? That’s so cool!” Charlie declared once Dean had explained to her and to Sam that Cas and Gabriel were both angels.

“Dean!” Sam said, in his most strident “Dean, you’re being a dipshit” voice. “What the hell? You just let some dude walk up off the street and snow you into some ridiculous story because you think he makes a hot Xena?”

Gabriel stepped up closer to Sam, somehow managing to appear taller than he had been only moments before. “You’ll wanna watch the insinuations you make about my baby brother, Sam-o. I find I’m not in the mood for boundless accusations against my kind today.” The smile never left his face the whole time he spoke, but his eyes lit up blue and the effect was enough to make Sam stop talking.

“Sam,” Charlie said through clenched teeth. “I think what Gabriel is trying to say is that we should all give our brothers the benefit of the doubt.”

Sam stared at Gabriel for a moment, then looked toward Dean, blinking a few times. “Um. Sorry. Just, you know. That time when I thought there was an angel in that church and it turned out to be a ghost kinda messed me up.”

Gabriel looked at Sam with a frown, head tilted to the side. Then he reached out and touched his thumb to Sam’s forehead, getting a faraway look on his face as he stood there for a moment, still as a statue. When he pulled his hand back, he was frowning again, but more sadly.

“I’m sorry that happened, Sam. The priest was confused. Death’ll do that to you, I’m told.”

“Y-yeah.”

Dean continued to glare at Sam, hurt that he had so easily mistrusted Dean’s instincts. “I wanna talk to my brother alone for a minute.”

So saying, he grabbed Sam by the shirt sleeve and dragged him toward the bathroom. He closed the door once he had Sam inside, not in the mood to appreciate how easily Sam had followed him. Obviously, Sam realized he’d been a dick, but that didn’t mean Dean was ready to let him off the hook quite yet.

“What the fuck, Sam?”

“Dean, look—”

“No, _you_ look, man. I’m the older brother. I’ve made some bad calls, sure. So have you. And I get that I’ve had a lot of one night stands. It’s the nature of the damn business, ain’t it? Get attached to somebody, they end up like Jess or Lisa, right?” Dean paced. “But you think I’d just sleep with a monster ‘cause they came in a hot package, Sam? Huh? I mean, do you _really_ think I’d risk everything for a piece of ass?”

“No. Honestly, Dean. I don’t. I was freaked out and I just... I acted like an asshole. I’m sorry. You already told me you liked... Cas. I know he’s not just some random.”

“Well, I mean, he kinda is, but it’s more than that. He’s... fuck, Sam, I don’t know. I just met the guy, but... there’s something about him. And, honestly, from what he’s told me, I don’t really have to be too worried about the Jess or Lisa outcomes, you know? It could maybe actually... _work_.” Dean shook his head, not believing the words coming out of his own mouth. “Fuck, this is stupid, Sam. I literally just met him a few hours ago. He’s awesome, but that’s all I really know about him, aside from the angel thing. I have no idea at all if things could ever work between us... but I damn sure know I want to find out. So I need you to trust me.”

“I do, Dean!” Sam looked contrite and a little nauseated. “Seriously. I do.” He looked uncomfortable suddenly. “What do you know about his brother?”

“Not a lot... why?” Dean asked, suspiciously.

Sam blushed from the roots of his hair down and refused to look at Dean. “It’snothingIwasjustwondering,” he mumbled in a rush.

Charlie, who’d apparently been eavesdropping through the door let out a happy yell and called, “Welcome to the team, Sam!”

Sam groaned and Dean stared, as comprehension dawned.

“You know what? I’m gonna just....” Dean cleared his throat. “Yep. You trust me, I trust you, nobody talks about what happens in their... um... Deal?” Dean asked.

Sam nodded gratefully, skin still a dusky pink shade that Dean knew must burn. Dean stepped out, semi-deliberately whacking Charlie with the door as he exited. She looked affronted, but he raised an eyebrow and she stepped back sheepishly, saying nothing. When Sam came out, though, she stepped up and did an over-excited rapid arm pat and a low-volume squeal.

“Shut up, Charlie,” Sam said, but he smiled at her, even as his blush deepened color again.

“May I presume everything is all right between you and your brother?” Cas asked when Dean walked over to him.

“You may,” Dean said, pulling Cas away from Gabriel so they could speak more privately. “Speaking of brothers, I think mine is into yours.”

Cas looked confused for a minute, eyebrows pinching together in a way that was adorable, but then the lines smoothed out. “Oh. I believe it is a mutual feeling. You’re not worried?”

“Should I be?”

Cas appeared to consider the question carefully, looking over at where Gabriel and Sam were sizing each other up with their eyes.

“No. Gabriel can be a little... I think the word Balthazar used was ‘extra.’ However, by his own account, he only indulges in ‘the fun’ deadly sins. From what I know of him, that leaves off wrath, envy, sloth, and greed.”

Dean stared for a second and then laughed, loving the way Cas’s face changed as he smiled at Dean’s enjoyment. They stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments before Dean finally looked away, suddenly feeling the weight of possibilities and a healthy dose of fear for what the future might—or might not—hold for the two of them.

“So, um... Can angels date humans? Is that allowed?” He shook his head, realizing that didn’t sound the way he meant it. “I mean, obviously, you’re allowed to have sex with us, but... can we, you know, have relationships as well as relations?” he asked with a small smile. He hoped it hid the turmoil in his brain and stomach.

Cas smiled his understanding. “We are allowed to enter relationships with humankind, yes. It used to be forbidden and breeding is still discouraged, but it’s no longer against our laws.” Cas suddenly looked shy. “Are you saying you would like to pursue a relationship with me? Or are you asking on your brother’s behalf?”

“Sam can take care of his own problems. I’m asking about you and me, man.”

“I’d like that, Dean. I’d like it very much.” Cas’s smile was radiant, but then his face lost all expression and his eyes got a faraway look. “Dean, I’m sorry, I have to go. Gabriel, did you—”

“I heard it,” Gabriel said, sounding the most serious Dean had heard from him since they’d met. “Let’s go. Sam, I’ll be in touch.” With that, Gabriel snapped his fingers and disappeared into thin air.

Dean, Sam and Charlie all stood there stunned for a moment. Cas looked pained, but he took time to explain to them what had happened.

“Angels teleport. We don’t need to snap our fingers. Dean, again I’m sorry. As my brother said, I will be in touch as soon as I can, all right?”

Cas disappeared silently the next instant and Dean felt bereft. His shoulders sagged and he started to turn toward the bed, but before he could, Cas was there again, right in front of him. His Xena garb had been replaced with a suit and, for some reason, a trench coat. He still looked hot, in Dean’s opinion.

“Back already?”

“No. Not really. But I failed to kiss you goodbye,” Cas explained.

He then laid a kiss on Dean that had both Sam and Charlie clearing their throats in obvious discomfort. It made Dean smile.

Pulling back only enough so that their lips were no longer touching, Cas murmured, “I will find you very soon, Dean. You have my word.” He pecked Dean’s lips again and then he was gone for a second time.

Before Dean had time to reflect on his new romantic situation or his disappearing angel, Charlie broke the silence Cas had left in his wake.

“Angels, huh? Wow.” She sounded awed at first, but then she continued. “Hey, next time you two see your new pals, can you find out if they have sisters?” At Dean’s incredulous look, she replied, “What? I could use a hot angel too, you know!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! I hope the ending was satisfactory. Please return your seats to their upright and locked positions and leave your schmoop donations in the comments section below. ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sweeties. Talk to me. I miss your ~~written~~ voices. ♥


End file.
